


A Jar Full

by Geoff_Ramseys_Moustache



Series: 10 Days of Ficmas [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Feels, Christmas Presents, Even bad guys need compliments, Fluff, Good Peter Hale, Hugs, M/M, Pack Christmas, Peter Hale Needs a Hug, Peter trusts stiles so much, Secret Santa, Stiles gets Peter for secret santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 05:17:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17053862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geoff_Ramseys_Moustache/pseuds/Geoff_Ramseys_Moustache
Summary: What do you get the man who already has everything?Love.





	A Jar Full

**Author's Note:**

> 5/10!! almost halfway guys- yall getting hyped for Christmas? 
> 
> Anyway- enjoy the cuteness

Stiles is fucked. Just straight fucked.

So here’s the situation, regarding the recent enlargement of the pack, Scott and Derek had come to the conclusion that buying presents for everyone would be expensive and tiresome so they had the ingenious idea to do a pack secret Santa. Now don’t get him wrong, Stiles thought that this would be fantastic, he knew his pack mates pretty well and could get them a gift they would like or at least find funny. Well, that was until he pulled out Peters name from the hat.  

The question stands; what do you get a man who already has or could get anything he wanted?

Whatever Peter would have wanted would have been ridiculously expensive, but even that would require him to know what Peter wanted. That man played his cards closer to his chest than a paranoid man in a game of poker. He had his reasons to do so, of course, but even being Peters designated ‘favourite’ he still didn’t know what the wolfs favourite genre of music was… he could probably take a pretty accurate guess just based on Peters affiliation with high-end designer clothing and his ever snooty eye-rolls.

Stiles could list on one hand the things he knows about Peter Hale. And in fact, he did. Starting at his thumb, Stiles began to list aloud, to no one in particular, the things he knew about the man in question.

“He hates milk in his coffee but would kill someone if they didn’t make his tea porcelain white.”

Next came the index finger.

“He wakes up at 6 am on the dot- how he does that without an alarm is beyond my understanding, but he does, it’s kinda freaky.” Stiles realises that if someone were to walk in that they’d assume him mad and send him to psych ward before he even got the chance to explain that he was counting the facts he knew about local serial killer Peter Hale. On second thought he may actually be insane… oh well. The middle finger followed.

“He likes the way my nose goes up at the end.” The only reason he knows this particular fact is because on one special occasion where the pack had pissed off a mage and caused them to all be cursed with some kind of wolf-flu. This, of course, entailed them getting feverish and delirious and giggly, and being one of the few who wasn’t affected by it, Lydia, Allison, and himself took shifts on making sure they didn’t choke on their own vomit. During his shift, Peter had ‘booped’ him on the nose and said ‘cute little nose’, giggled to himself and then promptly passed the fuck out. It was odd as all hell, but Stiles chooses to remember it fondly… it’s not as though the others, or even Peter remembers it, nor would they believe him if he told them. Anyway, onto the ring finger.

“Peter still filches at the sight of fire.” This one… is self-explanatory and heartbreaking to witness. Stiles gets a feeling that he is the only one who has actually cared enough to take note of his reaction to fire, but ever since he’s tried his hardest to discreetly keep Peter from being in those situations. Whether the man had notice or not is another thing entirely. Lastly, the pinkie finger.

“Peter was an uncharacteristically tactile person.” Stiles gets the feeling that this is only to a handful of people, himself included, but if you make the cut its fairly obvious that Peter enjoys being close to and touching the people he trusts.

Stiles was now sat on his bed with his hand stretched out in front of him with his fingers all pointing out. It dawned on him that he only knew strange knowledge about Peter, and none of it was useful enough to work out what to actually get the man. This would take research and careful observation.

Over the course of a couple of days or so, Stiles kept vigilant to all things Peter. Over this period of time, Stiles noticed the mean comments always thrown Peters way, the others don’t seem to notice they’re doing this. Everyone regards Peter as pack now, or at least as something close to pack, and yet the critical and arbitrary comments still roll off their tongue with ease. Peter, of course, wears them with pride, parading how their snide comments do nothing to scratch at his impervious armour, but that seemed to be a show, because as soon as people stopped paying attention, Peter would seek out comfort, mostly from himself. It would normally come in a hand across his shoulder blades, or an arm resting against Stiles when Peter would sit next to him. At any rate, Stiles believed that Peter deserved to be told nice things, to be complimented for something more than his looks.

And so starts Stiles task. That evening he detoured to a local op-shop to pick up a small-ish jar, something that would be considered jam jar size, but instead of a screw on lid or something that would clasp shut, Stiles picked up one with a cork stopper, for no other reason than he thought it looked nice. Once he got home he began cutting up slivers of paper and researching how to make origami stars. It took hours of writing and folding to fill the jar enough that Stiles deemed worthy. From then Stiles corked the jar and placed it into a small box that he had also gotten from the op-shop and added a label to the lid. Scott had instructed them to write ‘from: Santa’ on the tags so people couldn’t immediately work out who gave them the gift, Stiles did bring up the point that won't the wolfs be able to tell because of scent but that was ignored in favour of working out what they should put the cut up names into.

Also within the box, Stiles placed a card. It was a simple holiday card that he had written a note about not letting anyone else read what was in the stars as they were specifically for his eyes only.

Come Christmas, everyone was buzzing with energy, whether they were excited about food or presents was unknown but the ecstatic energy was definitely in the air. Once everyone arrived everyone sat or stood in and around the lounge with Lydia and Scott handing out presents in the order they grabbed them from under the tree. Stiles is pretty sure he got Derek for secret Santa, judging by the handwriting and the fact that Stiles had drooled over E.B. Hudspeth's The Resurrectionist to Derek and Derek alone. He was grateful and sent a beaming smile to Derek who smiles lightly in return, a new leather jacket in his hands. If he had to guess it was Erica.

Once he was no longer focusing on unwrapping his present and guessing his Santa, he shot a cautious look in Peters direction, who was standing off to the side with Erica and Boyd. At the time he had peeked Peter was holding the card and studying the words with a puzzled looked. Stiles quickly looked away as Peter lifted his head in Stiles direction. Once he was sure Peter wasn’t looking anymore, Stiles went back to sneaking glances his way. He was opening the jar and was unravelling one of the stars. He read the small paper and snapped his gaze over to Stiles who smiled nervously. Peter looked back at the jar and pulled out another star, unravelling it and reading its contents as to confirm his suspicion.

He moved fluidly. Recapped the jar, placed it on the staircase, and made his way over to Stiles, the little note still in hand. With a quick movement, Peter had pulled Stiles into a hug. It was warm and soft and Peter smelled like pine and rosewater. On his way over Stiles caught a glace of the paper.

_‘you’re brilliant and no one tells you enough’_

“Thank you, Stiles.” Peter murmured quiet enough for just Stiles to hear.

“You don’t need to thank me Creeper-wolf.” Stiles knew he would say something mushy, “Seeing you happy is reward enough.”

Everyone seemed to look at them weird, but Stiles shot them a look and everyone averted their gaze and went back to what they were doing.

“So, you wanna see the book Derek got me?”

“Absolutely.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked that don't be a stranger and leave a kudos and a comment on your way out!
> 
> <3<3<3


End file.
